As electronic products, particularly computer peripheral, are developing in a fast path, and the present computer data is very large, general storage media except hard disks no longer fulfill the requirements. The present computer users usually back up computer data by using DVD or VCD burners, and the capacity of each optical disk (VCD format or DVD format) ranges from 700 MB to 4.7 GB in order to comply with the requirements of storing large quantity of computer data.
When purchasing a burner on the market, not only the writing speed has to be considered, the program utilized by the burner is also extremely important. While it is always desired to operate at its maximal and optimal writing speed, the stability and quality of writing cannot be ignored. Therefore, how to simultaneously optimize both the speed and quality of writing becomes the most urgent issue in the field.
The U.S. Pat. No. 0,166,025 discloses a conventional method of continuous burn for storage medium, wherein the burner will stop the writing process when buffer under run occurs and check if there is any data resided in the data buffer. The burner will restart the process after the data stored in the data buffer exceeds a preset value. This is one of the conventional techniques for solving the issue of buffer under run.
On the other hand, the U.S. Pat. No. 0,067,854 discloses another conventional smart burn technique, wherein by monitoring the writing speed of the burner and the transmission speed from the host computer to the data buffer in real time, the writing speed is controlled to be always larger than the transmission speed to reduce the occurrence frequency of buffer under run.
Differ from the above-mentioned conventional techniques, the present invention provides another smart burn method capable of reducing the possibility of write failure to the least.